ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Witch
franchise.]] Witch is blond, blue-eyed witch, and one of the main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. She is voiced by Lauren Landa. Biography Games only She has random moments of giggles, and can be seen as hyperactive. She also has a tendency to say "Yo" often. Witch also apparently aspires to one day attain great magical power, making her yet another rival of Arle. In scenario modes, she's usually one of the later opponents. Witch also has her own DiscStation spin-off game called Comet Summoner. In Comet Summoner, Witch performs a ritual and has a dream about attaining the power to summon comets, as well as do other things. In order to escape the dream, though, and attain these powers for real, she must defeat her dark clone, Dark Witch. Dark Witch fits right in with Doppelganger Arle, Doppelganger Schezo, and Strange Klug, being a purple-clad evil clone of an existing character. In Madou Monogatari: Tower of the Magician, she is a roaming sidekick of sorts to Schezo Wegey. You occasionally run into her while navigating the dungeons. Wish, Witch's grandmother, is also in the game. The game's ending implies they have some sort of relationship, but it is unclear as to what it may be at this time. In the PC98 version of Madou Monogatari 3, she wears a white outfit and holds a broom similar to Kikimora's. In Puyo Puyo~n, Witch joins Arle's cause temporarily for unkown reasons. Her random fits of laughter get Arle in trouble with Dragon. Her special power in the game is Rolling Thunder, which destroys the tallest column in her field. In Minna de Puyo Puyo, Witch orders a Dubious Book, but it gets switched around with a Flame Expander ordered by Draco Centauros, and somehow ends up in the hands of Satan. Arle must deliver the Dubious Book to Witch in order to recieve the Flame Expander. Witch and Harpy make a cameo appearance in Puyo Puyo 7. You can see them by rematching Draco in story mode as Amitie. In Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine and Kirby's Avalanche, Grounder and Paint Roller use her dropset. Relationships Arle Nadja Arle Nadja is Witch's primary magical rival. The two butt heads often, but tend to maintain a better relationship than other people Arle commonly encounters. Amitie Amitie had a meeting with Witch, which tells him to spending thousand relations with him, after asking the prelude. He is really proud of him after he made its likely distant sounds of magic. Draco Centauros The two are commonly put together as Fighter & Mage, or Brains and Brawn, with Draco as the Brawny Fighter and Witch as the Brainy Mage. While Witch is generally very fond of Draco, she is not above tormenting her for kicks. Feli Feli is Witch's best friend in Puyo Puyo: Magical Story where they make potions together in the episode Witch It Up!. Lemres Witch has recently met Lemres in Witch's story in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary. Schezo Wegey Apperance Witch is blond, blue-eyed, and wears mostly blue (in her hat, boots, and dress, specifically.), with various details such as a brown band around the top of the waist in older games, and in newer games, the band is red with a bow behind it. A bow below her neck is also present. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Characters in the multiverse Category:Multiversal characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Friends Category:Best Friends Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Teens Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Aliens Category:Females